bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Racht
-[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) BZP Since my view of things evidently means nothing, you should ask ToaAuserv or Panakalego. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 01:15, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Past tense If you really want to help, all articles are supposed to be written i past tense (like was, were, ctc.) If you want to. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :It's kind of hard to find articles that *aren't* in past tense. That's a good thing. :P Racht 03:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Deletion You don't need to blank a page when it needs to be deleted unless it content is offensive. Thanks! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:18, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :True, but what if someone read the information? Some people might get the wrong information. :P Racht 23:35, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much and I have no idea when it will be done. Captain Kazi----- Talk 3 July 2008 :If the page has the delete tag on it, wouldn't they know better then to believe what's written on the page? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Delete tag or not, taking the extra step of removing the content doesn't hurt, right? And it's possible that someone might miss reading the delete tag. Racht 21:15, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Rank Hey Racht: You have been a very helpful Bioniclepedian, so I boosted your rank from zero to one. Thanks for everything you've done, (and for cleaning up my talkpage.) Enjoy your new status! [[user:LegoLover|''LEGOLOVER]]{Talk to me.} 20:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) BTW I am stupid so I must how do you use the Gabbly? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 25 August 2008 Hello again Hi, Racht, I've got some news for you. Now we're both rollbackers. Happy birthday to Problem Hey man what's your problem?? Not cool, I detied lewa and antroz because of the comic that shipped in this sept man. Cme on! You post it Toa Xairos 01:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC)Can you post em then cause i don't know how start a trivia on pages that don't have a trivia.Toa Xairos 01:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :What do you want me to post? Racht 01:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Never mind Nerver mind, check the vehicles and tell me if the edits was any beter then. Hello! :Hi, I am a new user. Do you use Custom Bionicle wikia? That's the one I mainly use... but I know A LOT about bionicle. I just need some help with Wiking. All I need help with is Character infoboxes, digital images, and SIGS... DEFINETLY SIGS!!! :Please leave me a message on Custom Bionicles, I have been DYING for some people to help me put together a story line... and only 2 administrators have responded to my messages. I will leave you a link to custom bionicles but can't give you a direct one to my user. Here is my sig, but just write down my name to search. ArchlordZerato-Player812 19:05, 6 September 2008 (UTC) http://www.custombionicle.wikia.com/ "Staff" Job Hey Racht, I think there's a user group that can check the IP of users. I figured if anybody should have it, it would be you. But it would take a wikia staff member to promote you, so I need to ask them if you can be one. Do you want to be a Checkuser? Note that odds are, they'll say no, but I think it's worth a try. A lot of BS01 members have been asking me for specific users' IP address's. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :You're right, they will say no. Checkuser is a cross wikia thing (basically you'll have it on all wikia). Only staff and users that have been promoted to checkuser (the only user who has been promoted to checkuser is Uberfuzzy, a janitor with several other tools other janitors don't have) can use the function. Unless you do major cross wiki cleanup and probably become an admin on central wikia, you won't get it. We could just ask a staff or Uberfuzzy to use checkuser though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::If it is not possible for anyone to be a Checkuser, then that is fine. IPs could be dangerous in the wrong hands, so I get why they will not allow normal users with it. Racht 20:58, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Reversing changes Racht, please do not undo an edit which adds new information or images, especially when it reverts that page to a stub. Also, please do not remove images which were added to pages. The main examples of this are the Time and Life pages. Lhikan634 23:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, and if you can check messages before your next edit reversal, that would be great. If anything I added seemed unofficial, please post what and why on my User talk and I can check it. Also, one part of the change is the edit to be in the correct format of the elements. You can compare these two as I have them to any element versus how they are now to see this. Another thing is that one of the pages (time, I think it was), was originally a stub but was edited with some more information and the new format. Trivia was also added which is to make sure a common misconception of the power as it has been seen is avoided from spreading. Just a hint for the future, it might be best to compare everything in articles before changing them so that newly-added data isn't deleted as well. Lhikan634 23:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :And yet this wiki and all other wikis are released under the GFDL license. In other words, Racht has the right to remove content with or without your prior consent. Simply a page is a stub doesn't therefore necessarily mean he can not remove anything. If the page "Banana" is a stub, and somebody puts on it "A banana is an apple in disguise", would you keep it there because "Banana" is a stub? I don't think so. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* ::What I was talking about was official information for an official page, Takamos. I could decide to delete everything about the Toa Mata because they were changed, but that would constitute as vandalism. For Racht, all I'm saying is please think twice before deleting information and/or images. There may be reasons why such info should stay on the wiki. Lhikan634 13:20, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sysop Alright, Racht, you're now the newest Bioniclepedia Sysop. If we were BZP's affilate, I'd make a topic about it. =D --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:31, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Adminship Congrats. Now get to work! XD -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:32, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :D'oh! I've been beaten. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:32, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, you're fast. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:34, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::But you were faster... -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::But I was the one who promoted him... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:41, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank you, you two. :) Racht 00:55, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, now that you're an admin, we'll be writing incessantly on your wall, just to bug you. Welcome to Admin Land! -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh no. :P :::::::We should set up some chat where the Administrators can discuss the future of Bioniclepedia. I am sure we all have ideas. Racht 01:01, 30 September 2008 (UTC) (Undent) The only future I can see is bedtime. =P I can get on Gabbly... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:06, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I also have a Google account, which has an IM on it. If you guys have Google, then problem solved! --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Like...gmail? Got that. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats. Shame, though... woulda used you on BS01. Ah well, can't steal everyone. That's BZP's job (Literally, I hired my whole first-generation staff and about a third of them became employed by BZP shortly afterwards. I, of course, wasn't.) --BS01Swert 09:15, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Jerbraz_image_holder Racht, this image is for my Toa page as the only way of representing him. I needed a way to still have an image border for him. Believe it or not, it actually makes that section look better by being able to have a form of image there for the meantime. This means that it was not under my consideration of using it for the official Jerbraz page. Lhikan634 13:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :The way the image was titled sounded as if it was for the Jerbraz page. Racht 00:20, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::So, does this mean that I will re able to re-upload it for my page, or what? I tried re-uploading it when leaving a message on this page, but it ended up being deleted again. Because Panakalego said that the image was deleted accidentally. I don't want to do something that is unwanted by the people who have power of deletion here. Also, I understand that a few hundred images are on the to-be-deleted-right-around-now-list, and I don't want images I upload to conflict with that. Just wanting to make sure before re-uploading anything lost in the chaos of fall-time cleaning.Lhikan634 20:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Myself http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Toughpigs&diff=next&oldid=57810 I do something suspicious? :P -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Yeah, you are too good. It's good to have you here, though. Thanks for marking up the unneeded images. Racht 20:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I spent a bit of time observing how the site works before I joined. And you're welcome. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :::You made me delete 200+ images almost on one sitting. That is a lot. Racht 20:08, 4 October 2008 (UTC)